Letting Go
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: 'They say that if you truly love something, you will let it go, and if it comes back it is yours for forever, if it doesn't, it was never meant to be. Antonio supposed that were true, as he looked down at the Italian boy... Minor Spamano. Oneshot.


**AN: Just alittle fic that popped into my head while reading a story a few minutes ago. This was more complicated to write than you think, I went off taks for a bit but I hope it doesn't turn out to horribly. Happy reading Hetalia fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, much as I wish to. The only thing I own from this story, is how the characters act, the plotline and wording of the story.**

* * *

Antonio didn't smile like usual, in fact, he looked downright sad, something the Spaniard had not once looked since Romano could remember. But Romano, Lovino was leaving now, and the Spaniard didn't do anything but watch. Feliciano lead the way, hand grasping Lovino's.

He wondered if he had really been that unbearable to the Italian, was he just to happy for him? Did Lovino remember when they were younger and Rome was alive? Did he remember how Antonio had always been able to find him, even if he did his best not to be found? Did he resent Antonio for that?

Antonio watched from his doorway, the twins not once looking back to glance at his home or himself. And Antonio wasn't sure why that didn't bode well with him anymore. Perhaps, it wasn't Antonio's fault, perhaps it was, he would rather not know he told himself.

"Adiós, mi Lovino." Antonio murmered, unsure if his voice would carry to the elder Italian. He continued watching until he saw Lovino look back. Then Antonio looked away, not wanting to make anything worse for anyone.

* * *

Lovino's eyes connected briefly with the Spaniards, and he saw the sadness in them that was gone from his blank face. What erked Lovino the most right then, was that he had thought the Spaniard would be glad to be rid of him. Apparently he was wrong, even as the older man looked away.

He mused to himself, what was going through the Spaniards mind now? Was he truly sad that Romano was leaving? Or was it all a ploy? He knew Spain could act well, when he wanted to anyways. Did Spain regret saving Romano last year? When Turkey had nearly killed the Italian, and instead took the slash on his chest, nearly dieing afterwards.

"Lovino, are you alright?" Feliciano asked him, breaking Lovino from the questions building in his mind.

"I'm fine, dumb ass, why wouldn't I be?" Lovino snapped, and Feliciano smiled at him, Lovino scowled in return.

"Just asking, no need to get so uptight about it." Lovino resisted the urge to strangle his brother. Glancing back once more to see Spain had gone back to watching the brothers walk away. Lovnio was reminded of when they had lived with Rome, Spain included, and he had come to the conclusion that his grandfather hated him. Did Spain regret telling him that he would always stand by Lovino, no matter what the world would through at them? The look in his eyes told Lovino that he might not regret making that promise, escpecially when he remembered the part where Iberia had come in to see her son hugging a crying Italian. She heard the promise made, Lovino was sure, and soon enough Rome made sure that if he was not around for Romano, Spain would be. But he was getting sidetracked from his origianl train of thoughts. No, Spain didn't regret making the promise, and he was sure Spain didn't regret letting Lovino walk away right then. Because he came back later in life, and he didn't leave again.

* * *

They say that if you truly love something, you will let it go, and if it comes back it is yours for forever, if it doesn't, it was never meant to be. Antonio supposed that were true, as he looked down at the Italian boy attatched to his side in a death gripe. If he ever had to let his Lovino go, he would let him go and wait for him throughout eternity to come back. Even if he never did, the teen didn't quite care though, because the child holding him in a death grip right then, was what he knew he needed to take care of. Even as Rome sent him to bed, caring for the child himself so Antonio could sleep. _Yes_, Antonio thought, _I don't regret making my promise to Lovino yesterday. I'll stand beside him in whatever decision he makes, even if it means he leaves me._

* * *

**AN: This fic was inspired by two stories, maybe three if I can remeber the third story. One is my own story, **_Of Fathers and Sons_**, the other one will have a link up to it on my profile as will the third if I ever remember the title of it. It's not required, but I suggest you read my aforementioned story if youre unclear on somethings in the story. I think I might even do another fick concerning some stuff in this little fic of mine. Oh well, reviews and flames are welcome. Prime out.**


End file.
